To the Zoo
by Twi-Girls142
Summary: Esme's fun is different from Alice's fun. Alice's fun is different than Edward's fun. But Emmett's fun is different from everyone else's fun.


**Hey! This is Marina and Elizabeth! This is our first story, it just kind of came to me on Easter but I put off writing it until today. Hope you like it! Read and review please**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, wish we did**

Esme's Point Of View

You know in those movies when it's raining and the people look out the window at the scene and the sad music plays? Yeah, well that's what Emmett's doing, Edward's adding to the drama by playing Bad Day by Daniel Powter on his piano.

All around there are sighs of boredom and Rosalie keeps shifting her weight. Jasper is sitting on the couch reading about the Civil War, scoffing here and there. Bella is sitting next to him reading Wuthering Heights again. My sweet husband Carlisle, who miraculously got the day off, is playing checkers with little Renesmee. Alice is flipping through her magazine.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked concerned. We all looked her way now, her expression black as a piece of paper. Edward snarled.

"Emmett," Alice scolded. "That is a terrible idea!" We all had mirroring expressions of confusion.

"What is it?" Bella asked warily, looking up from her book.

"Emmett wants to go to the zoo." Edward explained.

"Come on you guys! I mean it's not sunny so we won't sparkle, it's raining so no one will be there, and we hunted recently so we won't attack the animals." He reasoned. Carlisle and I looked at each other. I shrugged.

"No, no, no." Alice and Edward screamed in unison. "We can't go. You can't be serious."

"We don't see a problem with it. And it would cure everyone's boredom."

"You have no idea what you got yourselves into, or more accurately, ourselves." Alice said.

"Even though it seems like a good plan, I have to side with the others. I mean; it's Emmett." Bella replied.

"I wanna go!" Nessie cried from behind Carlisle as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah, Ness wants to go, why can't we?"

"We just told you Emmett."

"How do you know I'll mess up? Give me a valid reason."

"I can see it in your future." Alice added. Emmett growled.

"Please can we go?" He asked me pleadingly.

"Emmett I already said-" I started but Jasper interjected.

"No, we can't."

"Oh yeah? Are you my dad? I don't think so. Esme please continue." He said turning back to me, though I wasn't his dad either. Edward smiled at me.

"Yes, we can." At my words, Edward's smile faded.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Rose asked.

"Well, we could take two cars." Emmett said obviously.

"Whose cars?" Rosalie continued. Emmett sat there perplexed.

"What about we take Carlisle's car and Edward or Bella's?" I suggest.

"Alright. I call dibs on being with Edward and Bella." Jasper called out.

"Me too." Alice agreed. Edward and Bella smiled.

"Grandma, can I ride with you?" Renesmee asked me. I looked to Bella and Edward. They nodded smiling.

"Sure sweetheart!"

"What about me?" Rosalie inquired.

"You can ride with me and Carlisle and Esme and Nessie." Emmett proposed. Rosalie looked dubious. She finally gave up and agreed to it, as long as she could sit by Nessie.

* * *

As we all got situated in our cars, Emmett requested to put in a CD. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea, so he put in one of his own. Mozart filled the car and Emmett scoffed.

"That's not music, that's a dinosaur." Carlisle and I looked slightly offended by Emmett's reference to the time period. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett put in his own CD and started rocking out to the beat.

"It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung. But I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and one, with the best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A sinful, miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again and I want you to know baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

When we got into the Woodlawn Park Zoo, Nessie said she wanted to see the Emus, that's where we went first. The exhibit was small, not many people were here because of the weather. As soon as we entered, I regretted my decision to come. Nessie ran up the the wall, that didn't bother me, what did was that Emmett followed suit in the same manner. At least he ran at human speed.

"Look at the ostriches." Emmett crooned, the people around us stared intently at him. I closed my eyes, annoyed.

"They're emus, Emmett." Bella called.

"I heard ostriches are like, eight feet tall."

"Again, they're emus, Emmett."

"Why can't they fly?" He wondered. I shrugged.

"They're flightless birds." Edward smiled as Jasper spoke.

"They'r boring, let's move on." Emmett said. We looked somehwat surprised, but moved on. We also visited the snow leopards in the exhibit.

"Why do they live here?" Emmett asked us. This should be obvious. "They should live in Denali."

"What next?" Carlisle asked when we left that section.

"What about the Flamingos and Western pond turtles?" Rosalie pondered.

"Sure." And we headed that direction. On the way there was a stand for elephant ears, and Emmett, of course, had to comment.

"How can people eat elephant ears?"

"Honey, it's cinnamon and sugar."

"How would you know? Have you eaten one?" He asked Rosalie but Bella answered after sighing.

"You can tell by looking at them."

"Who would eat an animal?" He asked. We all stared at him unbelievingly.

When we dragged him passed the elephant ears and to the next location, he ran behind Edward.

"What?" he said angrily.

"There's too much pink. It's like looking into Rosalie's closet." Emmett yelled, that drew attention too.

"Who wants to pick next?"

"Tigers?" Jasper suggested. We nodded and walked into that direction.

We stood there watching the creatures as Emmett said, "Look it's Tigger." Oh my Carlisle.

"Bet you can't jump higher than me Tigger. Can you?" Emmett started jumping like he was on a pogo stick.

"Emmett stop, you're embarrassing me." Rosalie complained.

"How, there's only like… 9 people here."

"That's nine too many." She retorted.

"What about the penguins?" Our new location was Alice's, but when we got to the look out point Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Carlisle uttered. I heard a faint tapping on the glass and I looked to my left to see Emmett swimming with the penguins.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"I knew he was trouble when he walked in." Alice piped up, Rose's glare silenced her.

"Emmett, get out of the water. You are not a penguin." I order. He looks defeated; he starts to swim for the top but holds up his index finger to tell me to wait.

"No. Now." I say. He climbs on the rocks and slides down the slide. I have completely lost my patience with him today.

"Bella? Edward? Where to next?" I ask, calmer.

"How about to the red pandas?" They declare.

"Alright, let's go!"

Along the way to the pandas, Emmett suddenly disappeared again.

"Alice?" We turn to her.

"I didn't see him decide to leave us."

"Great now he's lost. When I pictured myself in a zoo losing someone, I always pictured it to be my child not my husband." Rose screeched.

"We'll just keep going, we'll find him eventually." Jasper responded.

We had no hassle looking at the pandas as Bella wanted or the monkeys like Edward wanted. We all got to choose a second location. We visited the elephants, foxes, goats, eagles, elks (which we joked about with each other), and for Nessie's sake, the wolves. We stumbled across zebras, gazelles, giraffes, hippopotami, and ostriches (not Emmett's kind) on our search for him. Can you guess where we found him? At the grizzly bears. Why did I not see this coming? Or why didn't Alice?

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Rosalie said.

"You passed me a few times. I called out to you but I didn't get an answer."

"I think we couldn't hear you over all the fun we were having."

"Jasper." Carlisle warns.

"So, Carlisle, Esme? Where do you want to go next?" Emmett wondered.

"Home." We said simultaneously.

We started walking in the direction of the car when we saw a grassy field and a stage connected to it. People swarmed around, obviously there was a concert going on.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat." This time Emmett sang along. Carlisle and I looked at Bella dn Edward.

"Alice and Jasper ride with us."


End file.
